


pocket of smiles

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Fills involving some of the Karasuno first years.





	1. kageyama & yachi - smart yet weird

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=547112#cmt547112) Kageyama & Yachi  
>  TIME: 1:00am  
> PLACE: training camp, while waiting for Hinata

Kageyama yawns, an action coming from the depths of his heart, and rubs at his eyes. He's so damn sleepy. He's so damn sleepy that he could just lean against the wall, close his eyes and be out cold in the next five minutes. Of course, he won't do it because sleeping while standing is impossible, and he doesn't want to wake up with a bump on his forehead or worse, get his fingers bruised in his fall.  
  
“Kageyama-kun, you can go ahead, I'll wait for Hinata-kun,” Yachi suggests, peering at him with slight concern.  
  
Kageyama shakes his head.  
  
“I don't think he'll take forever in the bathroom,” he grumbles. “And I don't want him to think I'm unable to stay awake longer than him.”  
  
He will not lose such a simple challenge to Hinata; staying awake is easy, you just have to keep your eyes open and not think about being in bed and curled into your sheets. Shit, he just did.  
  
Yachi laughs beside him, and she leans against the wall with him. She's already in her pajamas, with a cute star pattern on pink background. It suits her. Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest and blinks rapidly. Now, if only his body can catch up with what his brain wants, that will be nice.  
  
“You should be the one to go first, actually,” Kageyama comments. “The other managers are probably all asleep.”  
  
“Oh it's fine, I'm as silent as a ninja!” Yachi exclaims with a big smile. “I've been training to be discreet and unnoticeable in case I see something I shouldn't have and people want to kill me.”  
  
That's...clever. If he follows the same training, maybe his performance on the court would be better? Like, even faster and more reactive to what is happening around him; he can visualize the court pretty well and knows where he has to be, but if he's extra fast and stealthy, he can think even more ahead. His eyes are sparkling when he looks at Yachi.  
  
“As expected of you, Yachi-san.”  
  
However, Yachi doesn't thank him or further develops on her training, she stares at Kageyama with big round eyes, confused and maybe a little bit terrified.  
  
“You... You think it will happen to me? Am I right to anticipate this kind of situation?”  
  
“Well, of course, it improves your stamina and your flexibility—“  
  
“Kageyama-kun, what if one day I don't come to practice! I would be abandoning all of you and suddenly the volleyball club doesn't have a manager! Oh no, I think I've already witnessed something I shouldn't have, the lady at the convenient store keeps sending me glares even though I'm just browsing through the aisles!”  
  
Suddenly Yachi is flailing around, frantically looking right and left, and left and right, seeming the smallest Kageyama has ever seen (she's already a very small girl), and were it Hinata, Kageyama would have smacked him a long time ago. But it's Yachi-san he's dealing with, and it's not the first time she's displayed such a weird behavior with her gesturing and mumbling, so he settles for tapping her gently on the shoulder. Even if he doesn't understand what's going on.  
  
“Uh, Yachi-san, I don't think you're going to abandon us like that,” he says awkwardly. “You said you'd support us, right? So, uh. No need to imagine the worst.”  
  
He was half-listening to what Yachi was babbling, but he's pretty sure that nobody will be kidnapped or killed or forced to keep a dangerous secret. That's kind of crazy.  
  
Yachi stops short, her cheeks cupped into her hands. Then she sighs heavily.  
  
“Yes, I guess, people don't keep a dozen rats in their basement for emergencies. I'm sorry Kageyama-kun!”  
  
She whirls around and bows deeply, startling Kageyama who takes a step back, completely at a loss and a lot more awake than before.  
  
“I know it's a bad habit of mine!”  
  
Truthfully, it's too late in the night or too early in the morning to think through this properly.  
  
“Thanks for waiting for me! What are you guys doing?”  
  
Hinata is blinking at them, and since Kageyama is officially tired of this day because his mental capacities can't keep going on without proper sleep, he shrugs.  
  
“Nothing. Come on, we're really late, I don't want Daichi-san to yell at us.”  
  
“Right! Let's go, Yachi-san!”  
  
“A-Ah, yes!”  
  
Kageyama will remember that discussion in the morning, and will try to understand better how Yachi-san can be so smart yet so weird.


	2. kagehina - i like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2030746&posted=1#cmt2356634) Kageyama/Hinata  
>  One of them writes "I like you" on the other's hand (taken from Kimi no Na wa)

Hands are the most important part of their bodies, of course. Damaged and aching hands can't spike or toss or block, and fingers without well-trimmed nails can lead to one second delays. They're constantly under exertion, under or against the surface of something, but they're beautiful, they're the proof of their never-ending efforts. Kageyama likes dropping little kisses along Hinata's fingers, starting from the tip and trailing towards the palm, slowly, feeling each callous made during their long hours of practice. It always brings a smile on Hinata's face when he does that; somehow uncharacteristic of him, yet endearing and fitting his personality, he said, as if Kageyama knew anything about romance or the way he should act. But he loves leaving affection that way, even if nobody could see it (or, maybe it  _is_  because of its invisibility he feels he can convey everything properly).  
  
Hinata likes showing his love with touches, that much is obvious. He stays close to him, grabs his arm whenever he sees something interesting, presses himself against his back to get his attention when he visits his class. Holding hands only comes naturally, fingers intertwining and palms gently keeping the warmth between them, like their hands belong together. Even though it was embarrassing at first, Kageyama quickly became used to this proximity and the comfort it brought along, not flinching one bit when Hinata decides to crush his hand in his own with no reason.  
  
“Don't be shy,” he teases, bright eyes all-knowing.  
  
“Then don't destroy my hand, dumbass.”  
  
He chuckles, and produces a pen from his bag. His eyes are glinting with something that makes Kageyama's stomach dance.  
  
“I bet you're ticklish.”  
  
“Of course I'm not!”  
  
Hinata proceeds to write on his palm, meticulous in his curves and slowly enough to try finding the sensitive spots, but Kageyama is unfazed, watching with smugness Hinata's attempt to draw a laugh or a groan from him. But then he takes a closer look at the lines, which at first seemed meaningless before forming syllables and then words that do, in the end, make him grumble.  
  
“You're such an idiot.”  
  
“You like the idiot, idiot!”  
  
But they're both smiling, Kageyama more amused than irritated, really, because he's never thought about this (whatever it is they have) and somehow, seeing Hinata expressing so much joy from drawing on his hand with words they haven't uttered after saying them once wraps his mind with a safe and content layer of tranquility.  
  
A heart is drawn around  _I like you_ , and this time, Kageyama does shove him, incited by a shard of fondness.


	3. kageyachiyama - bike racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2051226#cmt2051226) Kageyama/Yachi/Yamaguchi  
>  Picture of Twelve and Lisa riding a motorcycle at night on a highway (Zankyou no Terror)

Yamaguchi has seen a lot through the years. Because of his soft-spoken nature and his eyes that gently and fairly judge someone, people always assume he's not into any shady business, and that whenever he claims the contrary, he must be talking about a good friend of his. It used to frustrate him a lot—why would he lie about something so important and crucial? Why would he lie about exposing himself to every day danger? It's not like anybody can come and go as they wish unscathed. He's seen colleagues, comrades, enemies, fall and tracked for the smallest detail. He's seen people driven out for selfish reasons.  
  
He adjusts the goggles on his face, wipes a smear on the lens, and gets back to work. He's still trying to find the best materials to make this bike his masterpiece, one that won't break at the slightest touch or trail behind it a series of misfortune. He's built countless bikes in the past, all different and same, but this one carries meaning and feelings he can't quite reveal yet, or ever, to this dark world he's become accustomed to.  
  
“Still working? We told you it was perfect.”  
  
Yamaguchi turns around and meets Yachi's beautiful smile, eyes crinkling with a fondness he's fallen in love with over and over. His own lips tug upwards, as he reaches for his goggles and places them on his forehead.  
  
“I don't want you to get hurt,” he explains. “Besides, I wanted to check one last time. Tomorrow's race is important, after all.”  
  
“We've been fine for the past four or five months!”  
  
She stands closer to the bike, quickly glances at it, placing a hand on the seat.  
  
“Kageyama-kun will start, I'll ride the second half.”  
  
“Oh. That's unusual.”  
  
“He said the second half is all bumpy and curved, more suited to my driving. The first half is definitely a speed contest.”  
  
She says it with mirth, never mocking, on a tone that's just teasing wrapped with care, as she hums to herself a song they've listened to together whenever they are discussing new challenges. It's comforting, in a way, to see such a girl trying her best and not backing down despite the many fears that grip her mind. Yamaguchi has always loved that about her.  
  
Kageyama walks into the garage with a big yawn, and Yamaguchi notices he hasn't changed out of his sportswear since early afternoon, which means he hasn't eaten dinner yet despite the late hour.  
  
“You should take better care of yourself, especially just before a race,” Yamaguchi gently scolds.  
  
“Mhh. Felt too good.”  
  
Kageyama is probably the only person Yamaguchi knows who will say that doing sports for hours feels too good to stop. He sighs, but his smile is still there.  
  
“Well, go get some rest. Yachi-san, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“I'm still here, you know.”  
  
Yamaguchi laughs, then shoos them away. Yachi pushes a disgruntled Kageyama towards the door, and they both cast one last look at him, before waving and leaving.  
  
He doesn't ride bikes for races, but every time he watches them get on them and travel distances at incredible speed, he can feel the wind hitting his face and brushing the bike's frame, nudging him in one direction or another. Excitement and thirst for victory are glinting in their eyes, and that's enough for him to keep improving, to keep making adrenaline course through them, again and again.


End file.
